l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Yoshimi
Shiba Yoshimi was a bushi, duelist, and yojimbo of the Phoenix Clan. He attained enlightenment. Nikesake In 1168 Yoshimi was stationed at Nikesake. During a hostile trade negotiation between the Crane and the Scorpion a challenge was issued. Yoshimi became the Master of the duel between Doji Saori and Bayushi Kaneo. The Crane duelist surprisingly asked a lethal duel over a trade dispute, and Yoshimi did not try to hide his displeasure. Kaneo was quickly defeated. Tested Virtues, by Rusty Priske Enlightenment Yoshimi understood the virtue in humility, the honor in service. The pledge that Shiba made to Isawa that had been upheld by the Shiba family for over a thousand years. Yoshimi had traveled the Empire, guarding and accompanying shugenja for the good of the Phoenix and Rokugan. He had seen, heard, and learned many wondrous things, and witnessed many glorious deeds. But Yoshimi had come to understand that glory was a fleeting thing; that the whims of history were fickle. Yoshimi was devoted to fulfilling the vow made by his ancestor long ago, and through his piety and dedication, had begun to understand far more. Test of Enlightenment The Ruined Keep In 1168 Yoshimi and Isawa Kimi tracked the maho-tsukai Isawa Seiga to the Ruined Keep of Fu Leng not far from Quiet Forest Village. They entered the keep in an attempt to prevent Seiga from gaining control of the dangerous fortress, but barely escaped with their lives, and shortly after the Keep rose from the ground and traveled east through the air, with Seiga still inside. Kimi had used the void kami to alter Seiga in such a way that he could never be a part of the Empire again. Because of his connection to the Keep, the Keep also had to leave the Empire. Vignettes II: Useful, by Nancy Sauer Ningen's death In 1172 Yoshimi was the yojimbo of the new Master of Void Isawa Kimi, and was with her when she noticed that Shiba Ningen had passed away. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War During the Destroyer War, in the month of the Monkey of 1172, Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 through a taxing ritual the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and five acolytes transported Kimi, Yoshimi with other Shiba guards, and Agasha Gifu, near Ryoko Owari Toshi, where a combined Rokugani army was facing the God Beast of Kali-Ma. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He saw how his charge communed with the Void and aided the Rokugani forces to destroy the gigantic creature. During the battle he was at odds with Togashi Akagi. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman A New Master Kimi eventually stepped down after the mad dragon P'an Ku was banished from the mortal world. In 1199, at the dawning of the first day in the Month of the Monkey, Kimi joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei, heading in the direction of the Second City. Yoshimi was sent to find her succesor as Master, the reincarnation of Isawa Sogaku, Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton who eventually was found to be Isawa Shunryu. Isawa Shunryu, the Infinite Eye (Ivory Boxtext and flavor) External Links * Shiba Yoshimi (Code of Bushido) * Shiba Yoshimi Exp (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Enlightened Category:Characters with Pictures